We Collide
by SONFreak16
Summary: Sean and Ellie rekindle their love with a little help from Spinner and Paige. Song Fic...Collide by Howie Day


Ellie walks into Degrassi running a little late. She walks over to her locker and start to open it when Paige walks over to her.

"Hey hun. What's up?" asked Paige in a excited voice. Ellie thought to herself. Who is this excited to be at school?

"Hey Paige." said Ellie with a smile. "How are you doing on this grand morning at Degrassi High?" said Ellie being sarcastic. Paige rolled her eyes and laughed.

"So Spinner and I are going to Vancouver to just hang out. You so have to come El." pleaded Paige.

"Sure. When?" asked the redhead. Paige smiled.

"Today so come on. Let's go." exclaimed Paige as Spinner walked up.

"Paige! We can't skip school. We will so get caught. I also happen to have a test next class." said Ellie. Paige and Spinner gave her their best set of puppy dog faces. Ellie sighed and smiled.

"Alright alright. Let's go." said Ellie causing Spinner and Paige to laugh.

**The dawn is breaking**

**A light shining through**

**You're barely waking**

**And I'm tangled up in you**

**Yeah**

Paige, Ellie, and Spinner hopped in Spinner's car and just like that were free. Paige and Ellie were singing to the radio as Spinner drove and smiled at them. Paige and Spinner smiled at the thought that Ellie was finally enjoying herself.

They were in Wasaga Beach, the home of Sean Cameron and Ellie was really quiet as she looked at the beach. Spinner stopped at a gas station for gas and Paige went in to get some snacks. Ellie sat in the car when a black car pulled up and a guy got out and very familar guy...Sean Cameron. He looked over and saw Ellie.

"El?" said Sean. Ellie looked over and act surprised although she really wasn't cause she had already notice him there.

"Well hey Sean." said Ellie with a fake smile on her face trying to hide her pain. "How are you?" asked the red head.

"Good. Aren't you suppose to be in school Ellie?" asked Sean. Ellie looked at him with a stare.

"What are you my parent now?" scolded Ellie. Sean sighed.

**I'm open, you're closed**

**Where I follow, you'll go**

**I worry I won't see your face**

**Light up again**

"Ellie, I'm sorry about leaving you." said Sean as he walked a little closer to the red head who was now standing leaned up against Spinner's car.

"Leaving me with a apartment I can't pay for and leaving with my heart in your back pocket Sean." said Ellie with tears forming in her eyes.

"El?" Sean said in a soft voice. He reached out to touch her and she stepped away. "Ellie please just talk to me." pleaded Sean as Paige and Spinner walked back out.

"Sean what are you doing?" asked Paige. Sean looked over to see Spinner and Paige both standing there looking at him.

"I live here and I'm trying to make things right Ellie. Please just listen to me." pleaded Sean.

"No listen to me Sean Cameron. I loved you and until this day still do. I go to sleep every night wondering what I might have done wrong for you to leave. You are the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last thing on my mind when I fall asleep. I am haunted every day with the thought of what we could have been." said Ellie who was now crying.

Sean walked toward Ellie and pulled her into a hug as she soaked into shirt with her tears. He stoked her red hair and rubbed her back. "God Ellie I'm so sorry. I should have never left. God forgive me baby." said Sean.

Ellie looked up with tears in her eyes. "You haven't called me baby since the we were together." said Ellie. Sean kissed her forehead and pulled her back into a hug. Spinner and Paige smiled at eachother.

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

**Out of the doubt that fills my mind**

**I somehow find**

**You and I collide**

"Sean come with us" said Spinner. Sean smiled and nodded.

Ellie smiled and hugged Sean and kissed him. Paige smiled at her friend who was smiling as big as Paige had ever seen her smile.

All four teens jumped in Spinner's car and took off again not once looking back. Paige and Ellie started singing along with the radio again as Spinner held Paige's hand and Sean had Ellie cuddled up to him for the first time in months. She was finally back in his arms.

They went to the beach and Paige and Ellie were playing in the water while Spinner and Sean were sitting on the beach watching. Sean smiled at Ellie and Spinner looked over at him.

"She is happy now. She hasn't smiled in months man. She really loves you Sean." Spinner assured Sean. Sean looked down feeling bad for hurting Ellie.

"I know I'm a dick for leaving. I needed to find myself and be better for Ellie. Turns out I hurt her more by leaving. I love her Spinner. I promise I won't hurt her again. I'm coming back to Degrassi.

Ellie and Paige came running back up and Ellie crawled ontop of Sean and began kissing him. Sean kissed back rubbing her back. Paige kissed Spinner.

"Let's go get hotels guys and shack up for tonight." suggested Spinner. Paige nodded. Sean and Ellie were still kissing so Paige answered for them.

**I'm quiet you know**

**You make a first impression**

**I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind**

They all arrived at a hotel and only had enough money for one. Paige and Spinner went out to get some lunch and left Ellie and Sean at the room to catch up.

Sean walked over to Ellie who was looking out the window and wrapped his arms around her waist. He began kissing her neck and shoulders. Ellie smiled and turned to face him.

She kissed him back and began removing her shirt along with Sean's as well. Sean laid Ellie down on the bed and removed in pants and began slided Ellie's skirt off her. She crawled on top of her and slide inside her as they kissed.

A hour later Sean and Ellie were getting dressed and started talking as Paige and Spinner walked in.

"Hey guys. We're back." said Paige who walked in and hugged Ellie greeting her.

They stayed up watching tv and talking about old times before all falling asleep. Paige in Spinner's arms and Ellie in Seans...right where she belonged.

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the stars refuse to shine**

**Out of the back you fall in time**

**I somehow find**

**You are I collide**

A month later Sean was sitting at his and Ellie's apartment when Ellie walked in. Sean smiled at her but she just looked pale. Sean got up and walked over to her.

"El?" Sean asked. Ellie looked up and Sean with a scared look in her eyes.

"Sean I'm pregnant." said Ellie. Sean snapped out of his shock and pulled his girlfriend into a hug.

Ellie sighed feeling safe and secure in his arms.

"Everything is going to be ok Ellie as long as we are together." assured Sean. After that they kissed.

**Even the best fall down somtimes**

**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

**Out of the doubt that fills your mind**

**You finally find**

**You and I collide**


End file.
